Hard to Get
by quintessentially
Summary: Morgan is intrigued by Todd, the newest member of the BAU team.  He wants to get to know her, but she's playing a really good game of Hard to Get.  Multi-story arc.
1. Hard to Get

Morgan slowly shut his eyes and leaned back into his couch. He had had a ridiculous day at work. First, his "coffee girl" from that morning ended up being JJ's replacement. Second, Prentiss and Reid began teasing him to no end after that. He was just glad to be home and away from the BAU craziness.

He heard a ding. It was the microwave; his popcorn was done. Most nights, he cooked himself dinner, usually something fancy. Pasta, vegetables, chicken. Morgan was actually a very skilled cook. But tonight, he just felt like eating a bag of popcorn and watching a good James Bond movie.

He heard his phone vibrate. Damn, he thought. No way there's a new case. He hit his head against the back of his couch, and got up to check his phone. It was a number he didn't recognize.

"Derek Morgan."

"Hey, Derek. It's Jordan."

Morgan paused. What the hell was she doing calling him? And how did she get his number? "Hey, Jordan. What can I do for you?"

She laughed. "Sorry for bothering you. JJ gave numbers for everyone on the team, and I was just checking to make sure they work."

If it was any other girl, Morgan would have known that she was lying, and that it was just an excuse to call him. But Jordan was different. Morgan knew she was calling to tease him and play incredibly-hard-to-get.

"Yeah, this is my number. Anything else you need?"

"Nope. This is good. See you soon, Derek."

"Wait." Morgan almost screamed that. Damn, he thought. Way to be obvious, man. "I was wondering. Do you have any plans tomorrow night?"

Jordan chuckled. "No, no plans tomorrow. And sure, we can go out to dinner. Pick me up 7?"

"Sure. 7. See you then."

"Bye, Derek." And she hung up.

"Good bye, Agent Todd," Morgan said as he put his phone down. Jordan was just… such a tease. He didn't mind a little chase; it let him prove his masculinity a little. But Jordan… she was just playing way-too-hard-to-get. Morgan wasn't sure if he liked that. But he was willing to give it a try.


	2. Something's Fishy

"Thank you, sir." Morgan nodded at the waiter for bringing them their menus. He opened it. "The chicken parm here is to die for." He looked up at his date.

"Is it now? Better than that morning coffee?" Todd teased. She didn't think she'd ever let him forget that one.

"Oh, come on, now."

Jordan giggled. She liked it when Morgan got mad like that. It was very sexy. "Thanks for inviting me out, Morgan."

"I figured I would. You know, get to know you." Morgan winked. "So, tell me about yourself."

Jordan sipped her water. "Well, I'm an only child. And I'm very close to my parents. Especially my mom. I tell her everything that happens in my life. I'm a TV junkie. I watch way too much TV. After graduating from college, I did a program in London about government and intelligence. And here I am, filling in for Agent Jareau in the BAU. Your turn, Derek."

That was a lot for Derek to take in. There was something different about Todd. But he couldn't quite place it. "Well, I grew up in Chicago. With my mom, dad, and two sisters. My dad was a police officer, and he was killed on the line of duty. I got a football scholarship at Northwestern. I was a police officer, then I joined the bureau."

"Nice. That's quite a resumé, Derek." She lifted her glass as to toast him. He smiled, and clinked his glass with hers. As he sipped, he couldn't help but wondering what it was about Jordan that was so intriguing…

"Are you two ready to order?" The waiter interrupted Morgan's thoughts.

"Uhh, I'll have the chicken parmesan," Jordan said.

"And would you like soup or a salad with that, ma'am?"

"Salad. But hold the cheese and the onions, please."

"What kind of dressing, ma'am?"

"Thousand Island, thanks."

"Sure thing. And for you, sir?"

"I'll also get the chicken parmesan. With a salad. Do you have ranch dressing?"

"Absolutely," the waiter smiled. "I'll bring your salads in a minute."

"Thank you, sir," Morgan nodded.

"So," Jordan started, "tell me a little about your team."

"Well, Hotch is the Unit Chief. He doesn't usually smile, or laugh. But he's a good guy. Then there's Rossi. The famous book-writing, speech-giving, Agent Rossi. He's good at tough love advice. And Reid. He's like our walking dictionary. He's the smartest kid you'll ever meet. Comes in handy sometimes. Then there's Prentiss. She's kind of a badass, but she knows how to get the job done. And Garcia, my dearest Garcia."

"Girlfriend?"

"No, no, nothing like that." Morgan smiled. "Common misconception. She's the BAU's amazing technical analyst. And my best friend. This woman is a goddess. Anything you want? She can get it done."

"Your salad, sir," the waiter interrupted, "and yours, ma'am. Your entrees should be out in a few minutes."

"Thanks," Morgan said. He picked up his fork, and started to eat. Something tasted funny though.

"Hey, Todd. Your salad taste okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Thanks for asking."

"Mine tastes fishy."

"Maybe it's the dressing."

"Maybe."

"Here," she offered. "Let me have a taste." She leaned over and got a piece of lettuce. "You're right. Your salad does taste a little fishy."

"Oh well. I should have known that was bound to happen."

"What do you mean, Morgan?"

Morgan smiled. He was turning up his charm factor now. "I just mean, I'm at a great restaurant on a night with perfect weather with a beautiful girl. It was all just too good to be true." He winked. If that speech didn't win her over, the wink certainly would.

"Oh, please." Jordan rolled her eyes. "Flattery doesn't work on me."

Damn, Morgan thought. She was good at playing hard to get. Oh well. He had always liked the chase. And this was just going to take a little more effort than he thought.


	3. Just for Luck

"You know something? I had a lot of fun tonight," Jordan said. "Thanks for asking me out."

"The pleasure is mine," Morgan countered. "I'm just glad you actually said yes."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Jordan. You've been playing an awful good game of Hard to Get. I mean, I'm impressed. But it made me work."

"Well, wasn't it worth it?" Jordan winked.

Damn right it was, honey, Morgan thought.

"Well," Jordan said, "this is my apartment building. Do you want to come inside?"

"Yeah," Morgan smiled. "I'd like that."

Jordan opened the door. "I have to warn you. My apartment's kind of a mess."

"I'm sure it's fine."

"No. You don't understand. It's hopelessly cluttered. But, on the plus side, I know where everything is."

Morgan followed Jordan into the elevator. She pushed the button for the 6th floor. She looked over at him and smiled a little. He smiled back.

The elevator doors opened, and they began walking down the hallway. Jordan reached into her purse and pulled out a set of keys. Morgan noticed that there was a teddy bear keychain attached to her keys.

"That's cute. The teddy bear."

Jordan chuckled. "Thanks. It was my mom's. She gave it to me when I moved to D.C. Just for luck, she said."

"That's nice. Are you and your mom close?"

"Yeah," Jordan nodded. "Me being an only child, we were really close when I was growing up. We talk on a regular basis, and I always go home when I have vacation time."

"That's really sweet. Family is so important, especially with this job."

Jordan smiled. "Well, uh, this is my apartment. 613. Are you ready to enter the abyss?"

Morgan laughed. "I guess so. Do I need a life raft or something?"

"No. But just… be prepared." Jordan unlocked the door and opened it. She reached for the light switch on the inside of the wall and flipped it on.


	4. Clutter

Morgan's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Or what he wasn't seeing: the floor. It was covered with clutter. Papers, books, files, folders, magazines. You name it, it was on her floor.

"Yeah," Jordan laughed. "It's a little bit of a mess."

"A little bit? How the hell do you walk in here?"

"Oh, you know, I just climb over everything." Morgan watched as Jordan stepped on papers to get to her kitchen.

"And you said you know where everything is?"

"Yeah!" said Jordan. "I do. Everything is sorted into general areas. Over there," she pointed toward the TV, "is where old files are. The kitchen is where I keep things I need to look at. And the closet in my bedroom is just things I want to keep?"

"Do you every throw anything out?"

"Yes!" Jordan playfully hit Morgan. "I throw a lot of things out. I guess that's the sad part…"

"No kidding." Morgan smiled. "I mean, if it doesn't bother you, then more power to you."

Morgan's phone buzzed. He reached in his pocket and it buzzed again.

"Hello? Yeah. Tomorrow? 7:30. Got it. Bye."

"Who was that?" Jordan asked.

"Hotch. We have to be in the office at 7:30. There's apparently a case with a really long briefing."

"Damn. I hate early mornings," Jordan said.

"Me too." Morgan said. "I'm more of a late night person, if you know what I mean." He winked.

Jordan rolled her eyes and giggled. She did know what he meant.

"Anyway," she started, "do you want to watch some TV or something?"

"Yeah," Morgan smiled. "That sounds nice. Assuming I can make it to the couch."

"Oh don't be such a baby," Jordan said. "C'mon, I'll help you." She grabbed his hand and led him to the couch.


End file.
